Velder High: Freshman Year
by Kydo o shry
Summary: A school twist on the Elgang. Rena, Elsword, Eve, Aisha, Chung, and Raven are all attending Velder High, school for the talented. Finding friends, making bonds, experiencing new things. Will they find love? Or will they be engulfed by the homework?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A school twist on the Elgang. Rena, Elsword, Eve, Aisha, Chung, and Raven are all attending Velder High, school for the talented. Finding friends, making bonds, experiencing new things. Will they find love? Or will they be engulfed by the homework?

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first Elsword fan-fic. (I had to delete my other account -.-) This is based on my high school, P.E.A. ((Really hard school, but it is the BEST!)) Enjoy!**

**Aisha PoV**

'Gah! Why did my alarm go off late! Now I'm late for my first day of school! What of the teachers give me a detention? Or worse, they suspend me! No. Remember Aisha. Calm, cool, and collected.' The purple-haired girl thought to herself while forcing down a bowl of cereal.

Aisha sprinted out of her dorm to where she believed her class was suppose to be.

'Damn it! I forgot to take the school map! I. Calm. Will. Cool. DIE OF EMBERASSMENT!' Aisha mentally screamed at herself.

Suddenly Aisha found herself walking into something... Hard. She staggered back looking at what had blocked her passage. She glanced at who she had ran into.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" The stranger explained, hastily picking up Aisha's fallen books and binders.

"No s-sorry it was my fault!" Aisha smiled awkwardly. "I'm new- I mean Aisha!"

The stranger smiled. "Hi! I'm Rena! I'm new too! We probably should get to class though. I guess I'll see you later!"

Aisha nodded slightly while taking in the stranger's profile. She had bond-green hair, with matching daziling green eyes. She was taller than Aisha by quite a bit, but not at an awkward height.

Aisha dully noted the time. Her eyes widened as she raced down the halls to her first class, Allegbra 1.

Aisha ran inside the class where students, old and new where chatting.

'At least I'm not late.' Sighed Aisha.

She took a random seat in the middle of the classroom. Soon the teacher arrived. She walked up to the board and wrote it bold letters, "MISS CAMILLA."

The teacher had wild dark brown-ish hair with matching eyes. Her smile was her main feature though. It told you, 'I'm here to help!' and 'Mess with me and die.'

Aisha was put out of her 'day dream' by Miss Camilla's voice.

"Well Lowers, it's nice to meet you! My name is Miss Camilla. As you can see I'm not married, so do not address me as MRS. Camilla." She started.

The class laughed awkwardly. Aisha looked over to the seat to her left.

The desk only had two seats, which, estimating the number of students, should all be filled.

Aisha shrugged. 'Whoever it is probably ju~' Aisha was cut from her thought by the classroom door slamming.

"Excuse me boy, but your five minutes late." Camilla said, with an annoyed tone. "I guess you should sit next t~"

Camilla glanced around the room. She spotted Aisha and pointed to the seat to her left.

"The only seat left."

The boy muttered something under his breath as he walked up to where Aisha was sitting.

Before Aisha could say hi, Camilla started speaking again.

"Wel, since everyone is here now, please great your partner."

Suddenly, the noise level went up. Chattering spread across the room.  
Aisha looked at her 'partner'. He had messy red-hair. It was the definition of red. Very bright. He wore mostly black with red clothing.

'Meh.' Aisha thought as she smiled.

"Hi I'm Aisha!"

The boy looked at her skeptically.

"I'm Elsword."

Aisha giggled.

Elsword seemed annoyed. "What is it?"

"Your hair is so strange!" She managed, in between laughs.

Elsword blushed a bit in anger.

"Is not!"

"Is to!" Aisha managed.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is not" Aisha said grinning evily.

"Is to- Wait a second! You tricked me!" Elsword said fuming.

"That just means your stupid!" Aisha chuckled.

**At Lunch**

Aisha looked around the lunch room. She sighed.

'Guess I'm eating in the bathroom.' Aisha thought sadly.

"Hey Aisha! Other here!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Aisha turned around and saw the girl from earlier, Rena, waving wildly.

She set her tray down and took the last seat.

"Aisha, this is Raven, Eve, and Elsword!" Rena introduced.

The boy named Raven had crazy black hair with matching eyes. He was chatting with the other girl, Eve. Eve had white hair. Her eyes were full of thought and information. However, it seemed her face was a permanent poker face.

"Oh. It's you." Muttered Elsword.

Rena looked between the two, who were having a glaring contest.

"Do you know each other?" She asked.

"Yep. Alegbra 1." Answered Aisha, not taking her eyes off of Elsword.

"She called my hair strange."

"Elsword, your hair is strange." Chuckled Raven.  
Eve nodded slightly.

"I thought you were my friends! TRAITORS!" Elsword muttered to himself.  
Raven laughed and shoved Elsword's face in his meal.

"You owe me 50 bucks Eve." He smiled, putting out his hand.  
Eve sighed and took out her wallet.

Aisha stifled a laugh as Elsword squirmed under Raven's arm.

"Shupid fhuching fuiend!" He shouted, and started chocking his food.

"Raven are you shoving Elsword's face into his food?" Asked a passing teacher.

Raven pulled Elsword's face out of his food.

"I would never! I was just helping the poor fool! His face got numb so he fell in!" Raven said sarcastically.

The teacher stated at the two boys. "Okay then. Elsword, please keep your face awake. Raven, thank you for being a good friend."

Aisha snorted. Rena laughed slightly. Eve kept her poker face.

'This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.' Thought Aisha, while watching Raven wipping Elsword's face, while Eve and Rena talked.  
**_  
I know this is pretty bad for my first chapter, but I promise it will get better! Also, Chung will be part of the story! This story will be in different PoV's too!**

**Please review! Criticism is accepted! Any ideas or thoughts just write them down! Feel free to PM me!**

**((The next chapter should be out by tomorrow, or after tomorrow.))**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Thank you for all the views! And thank you Yukihime77 for your help! So here are the job classes for the characters:**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Elsword: Lord Knight  
Rena: Wind Sneaker (without elf ears)  
Raven: Reckless Fist (without nassod arm)  
Eve: Code Nemesis (without the El stone in her forehead)  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
_**

**Aisha's PoV  
Gym**  
It turned out that Rena, Raven, Eve, Eldork, and I all had the same gym period. The rumors said that the teacher was a lunatic, but as long as I had friends, I guess one semester wouldn't be that bad.  
We all sat on the floor since no one had lockers or gym clothes. Well, actually someone did, but he was wearing them on his head so...  
The treacher finally arrived after about 10 minutes. He looked pretty shifty, but really sports obsessed.  
"All right! Girls form a line! Boys form a line! Partner up you weaklings! Boys and girls. Hurry it up!" The teacher said.  
Rena was behind me in the line. It turns out Eve wouldn't be participating because she had a weak heart, and so she didn't need to do much.  
"The teachers name is Banthus. He's pretty rough. I hope I get a good partner! We have to keep them for the whole semester." She whispered.  
"Afro, scrawny boy, partners, run 3 miles. GO!" Banthus shouted.  
'I'd like to see Banthus running 3 miles.' Aisha thought.  
"Purple, and red-head. Partners. 5 miles. GO," Banthus shouted, then added. "Elf girl, weirdo. Partners. 5 miles. GO!"  
"Yes!" Raven and Rena shouted high-giving each other. They ran off somewhere on the track.  
I stared at Elsword, who was my partner.  
The only thing we said to each other was, "Ew."  
Most of the running was in silence, but not awkward. It felt like we were friends. Friends who like to annoy each other.

**After School**  
The whole 'gang' was walking back to the dorms chatting. Suddenly Rena pulled Eve and I aside.  
"Guys. I had the best idea ever! We, or I, should have a sleepover! We don't have school tomorrow because of Homecoming, so we can do stuff! Please!" Rena begged.  
Aisha smiled. "I guess so."  
"I will then go to. This might be a good opportunity to get to know each other." Eve answered, with what looked like a smile.  
Rena grabbed our arms, and dragged us to the girls dorm areas.  
"Now, get your stuff, and I'll go get party things. Meet back in 30 minutes. GO!" Rena said. "Oh! Meet me at my dorm room! Number 234! REMEMBER!"  
Eve walked the other direction. Aisha ran towards her single dorm. 'It's really ironic. ((Oh really, was it Aisha? Was it? O.o))  
We all scored single dorms, which were really hard to get. They rocked though. You had your own bathroom, just not as much space. Still. The bathroom.' Aisha thought to herlself.  
Aisha quickly got her pajayjay's ((love that word! Translation: pj's)) and extra clothes. She also got her makeup stuff and other things, including a sleeping bag.  
Aisha noticed the time, and rushed out the door. She sprinted to the second floor where room 234 was. As she knocked on the doors, she saw Eve coming down the hallway.  
"Eve, Aisha! You made it just in time!" Chimed Rena.  
As the three friends walked inside Rena's dorm they noticed three things.  
1, Rena's favorite color was green.  
2, Rena loved karate.  
3, she had gone full out party mode for this sleepover.  
Aisha gapped at the amount of candy, popcorn, movies, and board games lay across the room.  
Rena grabbed Aisha and Eve's stuff and pushed it to the corner.  
"First matter of business. We are all in our pajamas, so, grab your duvet and get in front of the TV." Rena commanded, squeezing with excitement.  
They put all the candy and popcorn in one bowl as they sorted thought the movies.  
"Let's watch 'The Notebook'." Suggested Eve.  
"Yes! I got it but I never got arround to watching it!" Rena exclaimed, putting the DVD in the TV.  
As the girls watched The movie, Eve handed out tissues, while they all watched silently, occasionally shoving their faces with popcorn.  
At the end of the movie, Rena was hugging Eve, while Aisha was crying into a tissue.  
"That. Was. The. Best. Movie. Ever!" Cries Aisha.  
Rena jumped up. She was smiling so much, that it was evident that she was on a HUGE sugar high.  
"Let's talk about boy-zzzzzz!" Rena squeezed sarcastically.  
"Really. Really Rena?" Aisha and Eve asked simontaneaously.  
"Come on! It's not a sleepover if we don't! So what if its stereotypical!" Rena complained.  
"Fine. I like Lu Han from Exo." Eve said, noncholontly.  
"He's so adorbs!" Rena squeeled.  
"I'd probably pick someone like, Raven. We're like bros!" Rena continued. "How about you Aisha?"  
"Probably... If I were to die and I had to chose... Maybe just a tiny bit... Elsword?" Aisha hesitated.  
"You guys would be so KAWAII!" Rena squeeled. She obviously read to many romance mangas.  
"Eh?" Aisha said. And thus needed their conversation on boys.  
They talked till midnight and then went to bed.  
**The next day- 12 p.m**  
Aisha yawned as she stretched.  
"Mornin' sunshine!" A Dansunshine." A familiar voice greeted.  
Aisha opened her eyes slightly to say Eve and Rena looking down on her slightly.  
"Homecoming's in four hours." Eve pointed out.  
Aisha's eyes widened. "Shit!I forgot! Damn it!"  
"Well, I have a date with Raven for Homecoming. I hear the new student arrived. His name is Chung Seiker." Rena explained.  
Eve smiled a bit. "He sound cute."  
Aisha gasped while Rena 'fainted'. "YOU SAID SOMEONE WAS CUTE?!"  
Eve shrugged and went on to pick her dress for the dance.  
"Aisha, here's your dress!" Eve shouted while throwing Aisha's dress.  
**4 Hours Later- The Dance**  
Aisha **(Elemental Master)**, Eve **(Code Battle Seraph**) and Rena **(Wind Sneaker) **all arrived at the gym. Rena ran off to see Raven, while Eve went to meet the new kid.  
Aisha sat down on a bench and watched Raven and Rena dancing, while Eve disappeared. Someone suddenly tapped her shoulder.  
"Wanna dance? You seem bored." The voice of the too familiar red-head, Elsword.  
Aisha smiled and accepted. They danced for a bit. It was nice. It was more fun then Aisha had expected.  
For about 30 minutes they danced, till the DJ said they'd all have to leave because of a fire in the kitchen. Elsword mumbled something about how the school would probably burn down.  
Rena and Racen had gone to the park, and Eve was still gone.  
Suddenly, Elsword's voice cut through the void of Aisha's mind. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Elsword quickly added, "I heard people got robbed once after the dance."  
Aisha nodded, a bit dazed about the random fact. 'God. Who would rob people who are practically not carying anything?'  
As they walked, Elsword cracked a few jokes, till they reached Aisha's dorm room.  
"Well, thanks for walking me home. The teachers though will think your shifty if you stay though. Thanks again!" Aisha smiled.  
Elsword did the most unexpected thing in the world.  
He leaned over, and kissed Aisha gently.  
**_  
Bwahaha! Cliff hanger! Sorry for the late update school and such... Also a boy asked me out... I hate his guys sooo... ^.^ Also, if your on Elsword a lot, PM me and we can meet! Also, again, I am going to do Eve x Chung next, then Raven and Rena, and then back to Elsword and Aisha all throughout the next chapter!**

**Edit: The second time I mentioned the class names was what they were wearing!  
Review!**


End file.
